High School Love
by Breast.Waist.Hips.OHMY
Summary: This is a story I wrote like a year ago and forgot about. XD I hope y'all enjoy!


Being a Junior sucked sometimes. I sighed, looking down at my phone as my music blasted in my earbuds. I was walking past the vending machines by the bathrooms, which were empty since nobody ever hangs out there.

All my friends were in their other groups that day, so I had no one to talk to. Not that I talked a lot anyway. I was known as the quiet one at my school. I was also known as the scary one. Most people at our school avoided me at all costs, even some teachers. It was mostly due to my outward appearance. My makeup, if I wore any, was very dark and I always wore baggy jeans, hoodies, sneakers, and my ball cap. I sometimes wore my baseball jersey but that was very rare. But I never went anywhere without my leather jacket. It was black with spikes on the shoulders.

I didn't try to make people avoid me. Not always. I just liked the color black. A lot. I never understood why people were so scared of me. I was only 5'4", which was short, considering most other girls were 5'7" or taller. I guess it was because of my status.

Oh I never explained that did I? Well, to put it bluntly, I live in a world where everyone is either an Alpha, a Beta, or an Omega. I myself am an Alpha female, which means I am a dominant partner in any relationship. And while all children are taught that gender doesn't matter in any relationship, I had always been attracted to girls a bit more than guys. I love the idea of having a small Omega, a petite female that I can lift with no problem and can do anything I want to. Kiss, lick, suck, mark, claim, anything I wanted. I love the idea of having someone underneath me, crying out my name in pleasure as I ram into them, begging me to fuck them harder...

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I felt something run into me, nocking me onto my back. I felt something fall with me, landing on my chest as I groaned from the pain in my back from the fall.

"O-oh my gosh! A-are you okay?!" I heard a slightly accented voice say from above me. I opened my eyes, and looked up to see the most breathtaking creature I had ever seen looking down at me. She had long blond hair, fair skin, full lips, a pink blush dusting her cheeks, and the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. She wore a light grey sweater that accentuated her full chest and small waist, a black skirt that showed her beautiful thighs, which were on either side of my hips, and plain black flats. Her eyes showed concern and she looked almost close to tears. I was confused as to why she was so worried, until I realized that she must have heard my groan of pain when I fell. I gave her a smile as I sat up, taking her with me as I went. Now sitting up, she was at about eye level with me, and she was much closer to me than before and I could see every detail of her face, including her blush which darkened to a more rosy color. My hands were on the floor by her legs, and they twitched to touch her. I breathed in through my nose, my smile widening. She was an Omega, and she was unclaimed.

Her small hands were on my shoulders, but as soon as she realized what she was doing, she pulled them back, holding them against her chest as she frowned and looked away from my face.

"I-I didn't h-hurt you, d-did I?" She stuttered, still not looking at me. I recognized her accent as a New Yorker/Brooklyn type of accent. I laughed lightly, and I lightly grabbed her chin and lifted her face so she would look at me.

"I'm okay, darling," I told her, "just didn't expect such a pretty lady to fall into my arms today." I smiled as she blushed even more, and she stuttered trying to come up with a reply. "Don't worry, darling. It'll take more than that to hurt me," I reassured her, chuckling slightly at her reaction to my complement.

I noticed that it was oddly quiet. I looked away from the girl to see that everyone was gone, and it was just us left in the large foyer. I guess the bell had already rung. I looked at the floor around us, and saw that there were pens and books all across the floor. My phone was a few feet away with my earbuds still plugged in and my messenger bag was a bit past that. I looked at the girl and saw that she was looking at me with this strange look in her eye. I decided to not say anything, and I went to get up but remembered that she was still on top of me. Doing the only thing I knew would work, I grabbed her waist and lifted her off of my lap, and oh she was so light. I could probably lift her with one hand. She squeaked as I lifted her and set her down on the floor next to me. I stood up and offered my hand to help her. She looked at it for a second, then placed her small hand in mine, which made mine look bigger than they were. I pulled her to her feet, and realized that she was much shorter than I was. The top of her head came to my nose and she had to look up to look me in the eye. Our hands were still together, and I didn't want to let go. It felt so right to touch her, and I didn't even know her name!

"So," I started. "What's your name beautiful?" Smooth Paige, real smooth. Just jump right into it, why don't 'cha!

She blushed. "S-Sarah. W-what's yours?"

I smiled. "Name's Paige, darling," as I said this, I pulled her hand that was still in mine up to my lips and I kissed the back of it. "Now, what is someone as pretty as you doing running around, knocking into people?" I joke lightly, watching as her cheeks grew darker and she stuttered.

"O-Oh! W-Well I'm new here. I j-just moved here from New York, a-and I don't really know my way around. I d-didn't mean to run into you I swear!" She got more frantic as she went on, still worried that she had hurt me. Ah, so I was right about the accent! I smiled down at her, and kissed her hand again before lowering it.

"I'm alright, darling. I know you didn't mean to," I reply, trying to soothe her. "So you're new? That explains why I didn't recognize you. I would remember such a pretty face." My smile widens as her blush deepens. She giggles as she smiles up at me, and I could feel my brain short circuit. This girl was too cute! She is going to kill me with her adorableness. I looked away from her, trying not to lose it. I saw all the stuff scattered around us, and bent down to pick up most of the books and stacked them and got the pens together. I stood back up with her stuff in my arms and smiled at her.

"Do you want me to show you around? I know where everything is and I can help you carry your stuff. You don't need to carry all of this," I said, holding her books in one hand and her pens in the other. She looked at me in surprise, not expecting me to want to help her.

"A-Are you sure?" She asked, looking at my arms, seeing how I lifted all her text books with one hand. "I-I mean, I d-don't want you getting in t-trouble for missing class." She crouched as she spoke, picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"I don't mind at all. My teachers know me, and they don't really care what I do as long as it's not against school rules." I reply, walking over to my bag and my phone. I shift all of the pens to my other hand and move the books up my arm to rest at the crook of my elbow so I can bend down to pick up my stuff. "Besides, why wouldn't I want to show such a pretty lady around? I mean it's not everyday a beautiful woman comes up and asks to be showed around." I continue, smirking as I see her blush a dark red. Her pale skin makes her blush more prominent, and it makes her green eyes stand out even more.

Then she looks up at me with the most innocent expression I had ever seen. "R-Really? Y-You don't m-mind?" She asked. Her eyes were wide and slightly watery. The blush on her cheeks made it worse, and I could feel my heart ache at the sight, and my lower stomach twist and heat up. I swallowed and tried to school my emotions.

"Yeah. I don't mind at all." I said, smiling at her softly. Before I even realized it, I felt her arms around my shoulders, on her tip toes, and her thanking me repeatedly in my ear. I blinked and stood there awkwardly with her stuff still in my hands. I loved the feeling of her against me. It felt so nice. I would have loved to wrap my arms around her and never let her go.

'What is wrong with me?' I thought. 'I just met this girl five minutes ago and I already like her. What the hell?!' My thoughts are cut off as Sarah lets go of me, lowering herself back to her heels and backing up a little. She smiles and grabs my arm, the one without the text books.

"S-So, are you g-going to show me around or n-not?" She asked in a sweet tone, an even sweeter smile on her lips as I looked down at her. I smiled right back and gave a quick reply, which earned me a giggle in return.

"You bet I am, darling."

While I was showing Sarah around, we learned a bit more about each other. I found out that her family moved here from Brooklyn, New York, last week and that she had an older brother named Ben who was in college. I told her a little about myself and my family, and how I have two brothers, Ayden and Zane. I told her a few of my favorite stories from my childhood, which made her laugh. I loved the sound of it and wanted to hear it more often.

After showing Sarah around the building, I showed her where her classes were. It turned out we had most of the same classes. The only classes we didn't share were History and Art. I was taking Art while she was in Photography, and she had MS Studies when I had US History. That made me feel better, knowing I would be able to see her more often.

As we stopped in front of our Algebra class, she stopped me and pulled me down. She kissed my cheek then grabbed her stuff from me and walked into the class. I stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds, then I smirked. I chuckled lightly and shoved my hands in my hoodie pockets. She was absolutely adorable.

After a few seconds, I opened the door and walked into the classroom, my teacher and all the other students looking at me and Sarah. Me in annoyance and slight fear and Sarah in confusion. I ignored everyone, and walked to my seat at the back of the room next to the window. I sit down and immediately put in my earbuds, blasting my music to drown out my teacher's voice. I already knew all the shit they were teaching us so I didn't know why I had to be there.

I jumped slightly as I saw someone sit next to me. I looked over and see Sarah in the seat right next to me. I smile lightly and go back to my music, thoughts of mates and claims running through my head.

Time Skip 1 Month

When I walked into my Biology class, I noticed something was different. I looked around, but there wasn't anything out of place. I saw Sarah at our table in the back, but she wasn't working on her class work like always. She was resting her head on the table, using her arms as a pillow. As I walked closer, I smelled something. It was sweet, alluring, and extremely intoxicating. When I got to our table, Sarah looked up at me, her eyes were glazed over, her cheeks flushed, and she was breathing quicker than normal. She looked at me with eyes full of emotion and I felt my eyes widen as I realized what was happening.

Sarah was in HEAT!

I looked around to see if anyone else noticed, and thankfully no one did. I was the only Alpha in the room and I was glad for that. I didn't want anyone getting any ideas.

I looked back at Sarah, and her face had gotten redder. She was staring at me with scared want in her eyes and I could feel my stomach warm up and my body react to the pheromones in the air. She had been covered in this same smell the day they had met. Had she been in heat at the time? Or had her heat just ended?

Realizing what I had to do, I grabbed her arm and pulled her up from her chair, and drag her to the front of the the class. As we walked past the other tables, a few Betas and the few Omegas smelled Sarah and turned to look at where it was coming from. The Omegas were giving her looks of sympathy while the Betas looked slightly uncomfortable. They didn't have to deal with heats and ruts like Omegas and Alphas did.

When we finally got to our teacher's desk, everyone was looking at us. Our teacher's eyes widened and she nodded at me. I nodded back and pulled Sarah out of the room with me, leaving everyone else confused and slightly worried.

I pulled her into the girls bathroom, locking the door behind us. I then picked her up and held her against the wall. She was panting in desperation, her blush getting darker, and her eyes were glazed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going into heat?" I practically growl in her ear. I heard her gasp as I grabbed her legs, incased in skin tight jeans, and held her up. She wraps her arms around my neck, her fingers digging into the fabric of my black Madison Central hoodie.

"I-I... I d-didn't..." She stuttered, pulling me closer to her. She wrapped her legs around my waist, grinding herself against me. I groaned at the sensation, bucking my hips. She moaned, and rubbed herself against me even harder. I growled and pressed my lips against hers, pushing my tongue into her mouth. We fought for dominance and I won. I licked every ridge of her mouth as our hips bucked and thrusted against each other.

I separated our mouths as her thrusts grew more frantic and her moans got louder. I could feel my cock swell and unsheathe from within my body, a trait all Alpha females have. We have all of our "equipment" inside of our bodies, unlike males.

I smirked as I watched Sarah writhe against me, my bulge pressing against the front of my pants. Her jeans were soaked with slick, making the front of my pants wet in turn. I groaned at the feeling, grabbing the waist band of Sarah's jeans and pulling them down her legs and off. I looked at her wet entrance and saw her leak more slick, the thick liquid running down her thighs. I fell to my knees and grabbed her hips and pulled her towards me, seeking out her most sensitive place. When my tongue touched her wet folds, she started to whimper and placed her hands on my head, knock off my hat. I run my tongue over her clit and she moaned loader as I get closer to her entrance. I flick my tongue over her clit, making her moan more. I then ran my tongue over her hole and she whimpered again.

When I finally licked inside her, she almost screamed in pleasure. Her legs began to shake as I tongue fucked her. When she got closer to the edge, she made the most beautiful noises I had ever heard.

"Ahhh~ P-Paige!~" she moaned. Oh god my name sounded so perfect when she moaned it. I groaned, sending vibrations through her body. I brought up one hand and slowly inserted a finger alongside my tongue. She moaned my name louder, bucking into my hand and face.

I got up to two fingers when she suddenly tensed, almost screaming in pleasure as she came on my tongue and my fingers. Keeping my fingers in her, I stood from my kneeling position, and pulled her into a kiss. She moaned when she tasted herself on my tongue. I continued to thrust my fingers inside of her, adding a third as she got worked up again. She broke the kiss and moaned.

"Ah! Ohhh God~ Please! Oh please please please! Alpha please~" she moaned loudly, begging me. I smirked pulling away my other hand and unbuckling my belt and unbuttoning my jeans, pulling my hard cock out. Sarah looked down at it and whimpered lightly, biting her bottom lip. I knew she was a bit intimidated, considering the fact that I was bigger that most Alpha females were. Don't ask how I know that. Let's just say you can find anything on Google.

Gently, I placed my hand on her cheek and she looked up at me.

"Are you sure you want this? I won't force you if you don't want to," I tell her, trying to reassure her. I wanted her so much, more than anything, but I would never take advantage of her like that. I loved her from the moment we met and I would never hurt her. Not for anything in the world.

She smiled up at me and reached up to comb her fingers through my hair. I purred at the feeling, leaning into her hands. She then tugged on my hair, pulling me down. She kissed me hard, making me groan in pleasure. When she pulled away from me, she looked me in the eye and said the words I had wanted to hear for so long.

"P-please... I w-want this so badly! Please, Alpha!~ C-claim me, make me yours!~" she whispered, sending a shiver down my spine and making my cock twitch. I grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off her feet. Her legs automatically wrapped around my waist and her arms around my shoulders, her fingers gripping my hair tightly. I walked over to the sinks and placed her on the edge of one, holding her in place with one hand while my other went to my cock. I grabbed it, stroking it lightly, and pressed the tip against her entrance. I looked up at her, and she nodded, telling me to go ahead. I slowly pressed in, and listened for any signs of pain from her. Hearing none, I pushed further until I got to her barrier. I press my lips against hers as I quickly thrust in, breaking her hymen. I muffled her scream of pain with my mouth.

I paused, not moving an inch until she gave me the ok. After a minute or so, she nodded for me to move. I slowly pulled out until only the tip was still inside her and thrust back in. She moaned in slight pain and pleasure but didn't tell me to stop. Slowly, her moans filled with only pleasure, moving her hips with mine. I start to thrust faster, groaning into her neck and sucking marks all along her skin. She started moaning louder, crying my name in pleasure and begging me to fuck her harder. I started thrusting as hard as I could, gripping her hips so tightly there would be finger shaped bruises left. I groaned at the thought of her having marks on her, my marks, claiming her as mine.

I growled. "Mine. All fucking mine! Nobody else can have you, understand?" I said in her ear, making her whimper.

"Y-yes ah A-alpha! Oh god! I-I'm all y-yours! Ah ah! Y-you're so b-big!~" She moaned. I smirked, watching her desperately grind against me.

"That's right. My Omega. Nobody else's." I growled in her ear, "how much did you want this? How much did you want my thick cock inside your tight hole, baby?"

She whimpered, tugging on my hair, trying to say something. "A-ah! S-s-so m-much! W-wanted it so much!~" she stuttered.

I could tell she was close, and I wasn't far behind.

As I felt my knot start to swell, I thrusted as deep as I could, locking myself inside of her. As I filled her with my seed, I bit down on her shoulder marking her as mine. It triggered her orgasm, ripping a scream of pleasure from her throat. I whispered sweet things in her ear as she came back down from her peak, telling her how much I loved her and how good she did. She looked up at me as she panted and smiled. I smiled back, pressing my forehead against hers.

I looked at her shoulder, seeing the bloody teeth marks making me wince. I hadn't meant to bite that hard. As I looked at the end of the shirt collar, which was almost all the way off of her shoulder, I saw the beginnings of black markings on her right arm. I smiled, recognizing it as the mark I had had since birth. Alphas were born with markings all along one or both arms, normally depicting the person's favorite animal or something that symbolizes them. And when they claimed a mate, they got the same markings. Mine were in a tribal style with the head of a wolf at the top of my shoulder, and went all the way down to my wrist.

I looked back up at Sarah, and smiled down at her. As I pressed my forehead against hers once more, I whispered,

"I love you."

She smiled.

"I l-love you, t-too."

And I couldn't be more happy.


End file.
